


hold me tight

by zeuwus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doyoung is WHIPPED whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just let them hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeuwus/pseuds/zeuwus
Summary: Doyoung never thought he could be 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 whipped. Like sure, it wasn't his first time being in love, he was in a relationship once or twice, because technically that one time didn't count, but none of them were this intense.





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this moment:  
> https://twitter.com/onlywoone/status/1083109586867871745?s=19  
> I just had to get it out of my system, because dowoo won't let me breathe in peace...
> 
> title from fall out boy - HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T

Doyoung never thought he could be 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 whipped. Like sure, it wasn't his first time being in love, he was in a relationship once or twice, because technically that one time didn't count, but none of them were this intense. He wasn't overdramatic when he said that Jungwoo was the love of his life, because he never felt so much towards anyone. 

If he could, he would spend every breathing moment showering him with love and appreciation. Of course, everyone was whipped for Jungwoo, the man was tall and extremely good looking, with a heart of gold and constant need to flirt with someone. At some point every single member has given in, because Jungwoo's puppy eyes were brutal, he demanded constant affection and no one wanted to see him pout. Doyoung liked to think of himself as a special case, because not only was he in love with the younger boy, he was also his boyfriend.

 

His heart was heavy when he couldn't touch him in some way, even if it was just a brush of hand on his shoulder. He just had to make sure that Jungwoo knows he's there for him and loves him. Thankfully most of his gestures could be easily explained by fanservice, which Jungwoo absolutely loved. 

 

Today though he couldn't care less, they've only seen each other during vlives or practices, since Jungwoo was living with the dreamies and they were literally bombarded with schedules. Unfortunately managers apparently hated them, because they sat Jaehyun right between them and oh boy was Doyoung disappointed. He didn't ask for much he just wanted to sit right beside his boyfriend, maybe stroke his hair a bit or hold his hand for a few seconds, he could even pretend that Jungwoo wanting to kiss him was absolutely disgusting. He didn't want to attract any attention to their relationship, so he just sat beside Jaehyun and kept on stealing glances towards the younger boy. He laughed at every single one of his jokes, even if they weren't exactly funny, because he was a supportive boyfriend and maybe he enjoyed them just a little bit. When Jungwoo played his song, saying that it fit the mood, he couldn't keep a smile off his face. He tried not to stare at him, yet every time the boy smiled he felt warmth spreading in his chest, he was so happy to at least be around him for a few minutes. 

 

When one of Jungwoo's hands appeared on Jaehyun's left arm, the one closer to Doyoung, he tried so hard to be casual about stroking it with his fingers. He wanted to pull away almost immediately, but then he felt Jungwoo's thumb stroke one of his fingers in attempt to make it stay for a bit longer. Doyoung placed his hand flatly on Jungwoo's, to which Jungwoo responded with gently caressing his pinky with one of his fingers. It felt so desperate, he really wanted to just take Jungwoo's hand in his and intertwine their fingers, he was aware that it might've been a bit suspicious, so trying to smile oh so brightly he retracted his arm. It made his heart ache so bad, he was ready to risk it all just to be able to touch him for a tiny bit longer. He sighed, this time avoiding looking at Jungwoo, because even though he was a great actor, Doyoung could read him like a book and immediately notice if he was upset. 

 

The rest of the live went smoothly, Doyoung started behaving normally just a few moments later, showing off his gummy smile when any of the members made a joke and smiled super brightly when it was Jungwoo who said something funny. They wrapped it up quickly and Doyoung couldn't be more thankful, he just wanted to get at least 20 seconds one on one with his boyfriend, to give him a kiss and maybe hold his hand properly for a tiny bit. So when they said their goodbyes and turned off the stream, they both almost immediately looked at each other and smiled delicately. Jungwoo got up first, pretending to stretch he fake yawned and looked around.  
"I need to use the restroom" he said, smiling politely and right after that Doyoung nodded, slapped his knees and also got up.  
"Yeah, I also need to go to the bathroom" he said, trying to sound casual. Jaehyun scoffed and rolled his eyes at their antics and almost immediately went back to scrolling on his phone. Doyoung knew it never convinced any of them, but he could try, right? 

 

He quietly followed Jungwoo to the restroom and of course someone had to be in one of the cabins. It felt like seconds were dragging into minutes and he knew he couldn't just stand there and wait, since the second stall was completely empty. He turned to the sinks and pretended to wash his hands for what felt like an actual eternity. When the man finally left the stall, he gave both of them a bit of puzzled look, since they were so quiet he didn't even notice that someone was just standing right behind the door. They politely greeted him and not soon enough he was gone. 

 

Doyoung didn't want to waste any more time and quickly grabbed Jungwoo's hand, leading him into the cabin that was free the whole time.  
"Gross" Jungwoo said, turning a bit to lock the door and lean his back on one of the walls.  
"I'm sorry, I missed you" Doyoung said softly, cradling the younger boy's face in his hands. The boy smiled shyly, wrapping one of his arms around Doyoung's waist. "We don't have much time, the manager probably already noticed that we're gone for way to long" he added, trying to keep the volume down in case someone entered the bathroom.  
"I know. I missed you too" Jungwoo answered, not taking his eyes off the older boy. Doyoung closed the gap between them and pressed a light kiss on Jungwoo's cheek, making him gasp a little. Right after that he traced the boy's cheekbone with his nose and kissed him on the lips just for a few seconds, trying his best not to ruin the makeup they both had on. Jungwoo whined when Doyoung started to move away a bit and chased his lips for another quick peck.

 

"I love you" Jungwoo said closing his eyes for a few seconds and that was the exact moment Doyoung decided that he doesn't care about the make up, or the fact that their lips will be incredibly red and went for an actual kiss. Jungwoo gasped again, not wasting any more time he lightly pressed his tongue at the seam of Doyoung’s mouth. He quickly gave in, kissing him hard, trying to make up for the time he couldn't be around him. Jungwoo grabbed a fistful of Doyoung's shirt, kissing the living hell out of him. He never felt more alive than in this very dangerous moment, but said screw it, he needed that more than anything. Apart from oxygen, because when they pulled apart their breaths were uneven and way too fast. Doyoung smiled so hard, his cheeks started to hurt almost right away and Jungwoo laughed silently, leaning the back of his head against the wall.  
"I love you too" Doyoung said gently stroking the other boy's cheek with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out _(:3 」∠)_  
> Big thank you to both my bff and girlfriend for  
> enduring my constant whines when creating, you're the real mvps ♡  
> Also! Shout out to my favourite dowoo nation citizens, my mutuals on twt, love you! ❀
> 
> Come talk to me about dowoo or jungwoo or nct in general :3  
> curiouscat.me/zeuwus ♡


End file.
